A Doctor For A Doctor
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: Torchwood Cardiff receive a visit from the Doctor after he is told an interesting story about a Doctor Owen Harper.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Torchwood characters.

****A/N:**** I'd like to thank ****Madbean**** for this absolutely amazing idea. I hope it doesn't disappoint. ;)

Gwen's eyes slowly opened and she groaned as her head pounded. Her neck ached and something was gripping her wrists too tight. Her head felt heavy as she lifted it to look at what held her arms out to the sides. When she saw that she'd been chained to a wall, her eyes widened and she frantically looked around the room.

She was in what looked like an old, run-down warehouse. Sunlight beamed in through gaps in the roof and broken windows, revealing the large empty room. No, it wasn't empty. In the centre, she could see a small box. It was bleeping and on the top, there was a display of numbers counting down. An explosive device.

Gwen gasped and tried to yank her arms out of her restraints. Pain shot through her wrists as she struggled. She tried to move her feet but they had also been manacled to the wall.

Breathing heavily, she let her body sag as she thought about how the hell she'd got there.

She remembered being back at the Hub, faintly. Her mind was still fuzzy. The famous Doctor of Jack's had turned up and they actually got to meet him this time. The whole team, apart from Owen who seemed to be missing, had sat in awe as he told them stories of his travels.

They could understand why Jack was so eager to run off with him. Yes they fought monsters like he had, but to actually visit different planets and times...

The thing she remembered the clearest was a particular conversation with the Doctor.

__The four team members were sat around the conference table clutching a mug of Ianto's coffee in their hands, while the Doctor sat at the head of the table with a cup of tea.__

"__So what brings you here Doctor?" Jack asked.__

"__Can't a Time Lord visit his friends without any particular reason?" The Doctor asked innocently.__

"__You only ever turn up when there's something wrong." Jack replied. The Doctor scratched the back of his neck and avoided making eye contact with him. Jack nodded and smiled. "So why are you here?"__

__The Doctor leant forward and clasped his hands on the table. He looked Jack in the eye.__

"__Owen Harper." He answered.__

__Gwen's eyes widened as she and Jack glanced at each other.__

"__How do you know about Owen?" Jack frowned.__

"__Martha." The Doctor replied. "She called me and -"__

"__Hey, so Martha gets your number but I don't. How unfair is that?" Jack complained. The Doctor rolled his eyes and Gwen glared at Jack for taking the conversation off on a tangent. "Sorry...carry on Doctor."__

__"Yes, thank you. So, Martha called and she told me that she'd come to Torchwood Three to work alongside you and your team for a few weeks. She explained everything that happened at the medical facility." Tosh and Gwen glanced at each other sadly before turning back to the Doctor. "While she was here, she...observed, if you like, each of your relationships with Owen. One in particular stood out." He looked into Gwen's eyes and she let out a small gasp. "She asked me...to help."__

"__Help how? Can you fix him? Can you bring Owen back?" Jack demanded.__

"__Doctor, please." Gwen said quietly. "Jack has always spoken so highly of you and the stories you've told us...you can do anything. Please help Owen. He means a lot to me – us."__

__He looked at each team member in turn saving Jack for last. They were all looking back at him, hope and desperation in their eyes.__

"__Jack, when you were on the TARDIS with Rose, she told you what happened when she tried to bring her dad back. The whole world changed because one man who should have died, didn't. It created a wound in time and the most terrifying of creatures were conjured and they tried to heal the wound by consuming everything in sight." The Doctor told them.__

"__Are you saying you can't help Owen?" Jack asked. "Is that what will happen if you save him?"__

"__Rose tried to save Pete by going back in time and changing history." The Doctor replied. "The situation with Owen however..." He looked at them all once again and smiled. "Is different. Owen's death, it's not a fixed point in time. I can help you. Jack, do you remember the first time we met?"__

"__World War Two." Jack smiled. "You helped return all those gas-masked people back to normal with -"__

__Jack's eyes widened as realisation hit him.__

"__With?" The Doctor nodded encouragingly.__

"__Nanongenes." Jack answered. "Are you saying you can fix Owen with nanogenes?"__

"__Hang on, what are nanogenes?" Gwen frowned.__

"__Thousands of tiny sub-atomic robots that are programmed to repair things." The Doctor explained. Everyone except Jack looked at him in confusion. "We'll use humans as an example here to help explain how they work. The nanogenes come across a normal, healthy human and memorise the basics of what they think a human should look like. They then fly off to do what they're programmed to do, repair things. They come across another human, this time with a few cuts and bruises maybe, and then -"__

"__They repair the cuts and bruises because the template they came across, didn't have them. So to them, they shouldn't be there so the human needs fixing." Tosh finished. "Is that right?"__

"__It is." The Doctor smiled. "Very clever."__

__"So the nanogenes can heal Owen's gunshot wound?" Gwen asked hopefully.__

"__Yes. The nanogenes I kept from our time in World War Two now know what humans should look like." The Doctor told them.__

"__They'll heal the wound...but will they bring him back?" Jack enquired.__

"__Honestly...I can't be sure but we can try." The Doctor replied.__

"__Let's do it." Gwen said quickly. "Jack, we have to try."__

"__We will." Jack nodded. "But you have to prepare for the worst."__

"__I know. But I have faith in this Doctor of yours Jack." Gwen told him. "If you trust him, so can we. Can't we?" She looked around at Tosh and Ianto determinedly and they nodded back. "Then what are we waiting for? I'll call Owen."__

She'd gone off to make the phone call and Owen had told her he was on his way. She had told him he needed to get there urgently but she hadn't said why as she wanted it to be a surprise.

The next thing Gwen remembered, was Tosh's computer had started to beep while they were waiting. Tosh told them that something had come through the rift and she was picking up some sort of energy trace. Jack had sent Gwen out to investigate.

She arrived at the site but everything after that was a mystery. She just remembered pain exploding in the back of her head as something heavy came crashing down on it and then darkness shrouding her.

Gwen looked back up at the explosive device. She still had more than fifteen minutes left.

She started to cry as she realised none of her team members could save her. She had her comms but she couldn't reach to turn them on.

Tears slid down her face as she struggled against her bonds once more.

Footsteps echoed around the warehouse causing her to freeze. Her breath shook as she stared into the darkness, searching for the source.

A shadow passed through each beam of light getting closer and closer and a cold shiver ran down her spine. She gritted her teeth and fought to get out of her bonds, ignoring the pain and the footsteps growing closer. She could feel the manacles cutting into her wrists but she couldn't give up, she couldn't stop fighting.

The footsteps stopped as they stood in front of her. She slowly looked up and gasped.

"Bilis." She whispered. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Revenge on Captain Jack Harkness. For killing my master, Abaddon." He answered. He turned and walked over to the bomb and placed two other devices beside it. When he moved away, Gwen saw that one was a video camera – not one from Earth but it was still quite obvious as to what it was. The other was a screen that she was pretty sure would show them an image of whoever Bilis was going to talk to. "I can't destroy Jack Harkness physically but I can destroy him emotionally. I shall do that by eliminating everything and everyone he loves." He pressed a few buttons on the camera and stepped in front of it. "I want your Captain to witness this."

"You can kill me but that will just make Jack more determined to stop you." Gwen growled. "He __will__ stop you."

"Captain Harkness has tried and failed to stop me in the past." Bilis said nonchalantly. "As you have witnessed I can just slip away through time as easily as -" Bilis disappeared in the blink of an eye. Seconds later, he reappeared beside her. "That. So I'm sorry my dear, but he will fail to stop me again."

He turned his back on her and ignored her as she screamed with rage and fought to get at him.

Owen entered the Hub and ran over to where the others were waiting at the workstations.

"What is it?" He asked. "And why is there a police box parked over the lift?"

"That would be mine." A skinny, brown haired man in a blue suit answered as he stepped forward from behind Jack. "Sorry, it has a habit of landing there."

"Yeah, sorry, who the hell are you?" Owen demanded.

"I'm the Doctor." He said, holding his hand out for him to shake.

Owen's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he shook his hand.

"__The__ Doctor? You mean you're not a figment of Jack's imagination?" Owen laughed.

"You didn't believe me?" Jack pouted.

"I did believe you but...no offence, I did start to wonder. You said he saved planets and yet he was never around when things like that Abaddon thing happened." Owen said and turned to the Doctor. "No offence."

"None taken." The Doctor shrugged.

"So...why are you here?" Owen asked.

Just as he was about to answer, an image popped up on Tosh's computer screen. They all turned to look as Bilis' face smirked at them.

"Hello again Captain Harkness and Toshiko, it's so good to see you again." He said.

"Jack, he says he wants to destroy you by killing everyone you love." They heard Gwen shout. "Don't let him get to you. You have to stop him."

"Gwen? What have you done with her?" Jack shouted.

"Take a look for yourself." He answered and stepped to the side.

Everyone gasped as they saw Gwen chained to the wall, a small box just to the side of the camera.

"Shit. Jack, that's a bomb." Owen shouted.

"If you wish to save her, I'd hurry up. She's not got long left." Bilis said as he stepped back in front of the camera.

The Hub's sirens sounded and Jack looked up as the rolling door started to open. Owen was running towards it.

"Where are you going?" Jack called.

"We have to save her." He shouted. "Tosh, give me directions over the comms."

"Owen, wait. I'll go." Jack shouted back. It was too late, he'd already run out. "If he gets hurt, we'll never be able to get him back. I should have gone, not him."

"Don't worry Jack, I'm on it." The Doctor told him and ran out after Owen.

Minutes later, the team heard the strange whirring sound of the TARDIS and a strong wind whipped around the Hub.

"I hope he gets to them in time." Jack muttered as he looked up towards the street above.

Bilis turned towards Gwen and smiled.

"I must bid you farewell my dear." He said and disappeared.

Gwen looked at the bomb and started to sob. She only had ten minutes now and she knew it had taken longer than that to get from the Hub to the warehouse – if she was even at the same warehouse she'd started at.

Her thoughts turned to Owen and the tears started to come faster. She'd turned down Rhys' proposal and ended her relationship with him because she knew she was in love with Owen – not that she'd admit it to anyone. She knew he didn't feel the same and they always seemed to be at each other's throats. Yet she loved him anyway.

Now Owen had the chance to live again and she hoped he'd find someone, be happy.

Her eyes closed as she thought about all the moments she'd shared with Owen. Every kiss, every caress ran through her mind.

Her imagination was starting to run wild with her as she thought she could actually feel his lips on hers. She even felt his cool hands cupping her face.

"Gwen, look at me." A voice whispered before their lips pressed back onto hers.

Gwen's eyes snapped open and she looked straight into the chocolate brown eyes of Owen Harper. She gasped and stared at him wide-eyed as he pulled away.

"Owen, how did you -? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to save you." He answered.

"No. Owen, you have to get out of here." Gwen protested. He turned to look at the explosive device. Two minutes left. "Get out, Owen."

"I'm not letting you die." Owen told her as he turned back and tried to prise open her manacles.

"Please listen to me." She begged. "You have to leave. Just go."

"No." He growled.

"Owen, you've got another chance to live. If you go now, the Doctor can bring you back." She shouted.

"What?" He gasped.

"The Doctor. He has these things – nanogenes. They can heal you." She explained. "Please Owen, go."

"What good would my life be without you?" He growled, looking straight into her eyes.

It was her turn to gasp.

"What?" She whispered.

Owen glanced over his shoulder at the bomb. Just under a minute left. He turned back to Gwen, knowing he wouldn't be able to get her free.

"I'm not leaving here without you." He turned his back on her and shielded her with his body. "Maybe my body will somehow protect you from the blast. You could still walk away from this."

"No, Owen. Please go." She sobbed.

"I told you, my life wouldn't be worth living if you weren't in it." He said. He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. "I love you Gwen Cooper." She gasped as he turned back and closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion. There were fifteen seconds left. As Owen counted down in his head, a strong wind suddenly whipped around him and a strange noise grew louder and louder. He frowned as he opened his eyes. The blue police box he'd seen parked in front of the water tower was slowly materialising in front of his eyes. "What the fuck's going on?"

"It's the Doctor." Gwen answered, breathing a sigh of relief.

A huge grin appeared on her face as the TARDIS came into view and the doors were flung open.

"Come on." The Doctor shouted. He grabbed Owen's arm and pulled him inside. He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at the manacles around Gwen's wrists and ankles. They sprang open and she fell forward, clutching her sore wrists. "Get in. Come on."

He grabbed her around the waist and dragged her into the TARDIS.

Jack and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief as they watched the TARDIS de-materialise just as the building exploded and the video footage turned to static.

"I knew he could do it." Jack grinned.

Tosh sat looking at the screen in stunned silence. The team had been watching anxiously as they waited to see if the Doctor would get to them in time and had seen everything – including Owen's declaration of love for Gwen. She couldn't say she was surprised. The two had become very close, especially after the Brecon incident and even more so after his death. It was just surprising to hear Owen say he loved anyone out-loud. It wasn't in his nature.

Gwen and Owen looked around the TARDIS in awe.

"It's..." Owen whispered.

"Bigger on the inside?" The Doctor suggested.

"Yeah." Owen nodded. "It's huge."

"It's beautiful." Gwen smiled.

"Thank you. I think so too." The Doctor grinned. "Now, we'd better get you two back to the Hub."

The Doctor put on his glasses as he pressed buttons and switches on the TARDIS console. The central column began to rise and fall as they took off. He looked up at Gwen and Owen and noticed they were staring lovingly at each other. He walked away into another room of the TARDIS to give them some privacy.

"Owen, did you...did you mean what you said?" Gwen asked quietly. "Or was it just...last kiss for the condemned like last time. You know, a kiss and an 'I love you' before we die just for the sake of it, it didn't mean anything."

Owen stepped up to her and took her hands in his.

"Gwen, I meant every word of it." He told her. "I love you."

"Owen...I love you too." She smiled.

"I just wish things were different, you know? I wish I could feel your hands in mine." He sighed, holding their entwined fingers up and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I wish I could feel your lips when I kiss you."

"But you can." She told him. "I told you, the Doctor can heal you. That's why he came here in the first place. Martha told him about you and he's come to help you."

"You mean, you really meant that?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"I just thought you were trying to get me to leave." He replied. "I didn't think...I'm going to live again?"

"We can't be certain." The Doctor's voice said. He'd returned to the console room after they'd landed, both events going unnoticed by the two. "The nanogenes can heal the wound but I don't know if they can bring you back."

"Will I still be like this if it doesn't work? Dead but still...moving." Owen asked.

"If it doesn't work...then no. There's an energy inside you keeping you alive, an energy that shouldn't be there. The nanogenes will remove that energy and you will die." The Doctor answered.

"But there's still a possibility that you could come back, that you could live again." Gwen said. "We have to try. Don't we?"

She looked up at Owen, a pleading look in her eyes.

He thought about it. If it worked, he'd be alive, free to eat and drink and do all the things he loved, free to be with Gwen. But if it didn't, he'd be back in the darkness with whatever it was that was hiding there and he'd never see Gwen again.

He sighed as he weighed his options before looking back into her eyes. There was a glimmer of hope and he couldn't let that go. He nodded and looked up at the Doctor.

"Yeah. I want to try." He said.

Gwen smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Then I'll call Jack and the others up. They'll probably want to be here too." The Doctor said.

For the first time, Gwen and Owen realised the TARDIS had fallen quiet and the central column had stopped moving. They looked up at the screen and saw that they had landed in front of the water tower.

Minutes later, the rest of the team joined them in the TARDIS. Jack smiled at the familiar surroundings as Tosh and Ianto looked around in wonderment.

"Are you sure about this Owen?" Jack asked.

Owen looked at Gwen and smiled before turning back to Jack.

"I'm sure." He nodded.

"Then I need you all to stand back." The Doctor said.

Jack, Tosh and Ianto stepped away as the Doctor had asked. Gwen squeezed Owen's hand before kissing him and stepping away reluctantly. Jack put his arm around her as she watched Owen anxiously.

"It's going to work, I promise." He reassured her.

"I hope so." She sighed.

The Doctor clicked his fingers and his hands were immediately surrounded by tiny, golden lights. He waved his hands towards Owen and the nanogenes moved to surround Owen's form.

Owen closed his eyes as he felt a tingling sensation all over his body.

"Ok, this feels weird." He muttered.

The others watched with bated breath. Gwen clutched Jack's coat and he held her tighter to comfort her.

Owen suddenly gasped and his eyes flew open before they snapped shut again and he collapsed to the floor. The nanogenes surrounding Owen faded from view.

****A/N:**** I did try to to make the chapter as long as I could! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor held his hand out as Gwen went to run over to Owen's side. Jack grabbed her around the waist and held her tight. Kneeling down beside him, the Doctor pressed his fingers to the pulse point in Owen's neck. When he looked up at Gwen, she thought it was all over, until the Doctor's face broke into a smile.

"He's ok." He told her. "He's alive. He'll be unconscious for a while as his organs and bodily functions kick in again."

"But other than that, he's fine?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, he's fine." The Doctor smiled.

He nodded to Jack to let her go and she quickly ran to kneel beside them. She smiled down at Owen and took his hand in hers.

"This is the first time he's slept in weeks. It must be a relief." She smiled. "Could we move him somewhere more comfortable?"

"Ianto, help me carry him down to the medical bay." Jack said.

The rest of the team and the Doctor followed as Jack and Ianto carried Owen to the medical bay.

They placed him gently on a bed and went to leave the room. Gwen stayed by his side, just watching him sleep.

"Gwen, you coming?" Tosh asked.

"I'll be up in a minute." Gwen replied, never taking her eyes off Owen. Tosh followed the others out and Gwen was left alone with him. She ran her hand across his face and stroked a finger over his cheek. His face was flushed as the blood ran through his veins and his skin felt warm. She watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed. "I can't believe it." She whispered. "You're really back." Her hand fell on his chest over his heart and she felt it beating under her fingertips. She grew curious and unbuttoned his shirt. Gently pushing it aside, she looked down at where his wound had been. "Completely gone." After running her fingers over the soft, smooth skin there, she buttoned his shirt back up and leant down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Taking one last look at Owen, she left the medical bay and joined the others by the workstations.

"Still sleeping?" Jack asked.

"Like a baby." Gwen answered. "Tosh, can you bring up the CCTV footage of Owen's room? I just want to be down there when he wakes up so he's not...freaked out or anything."

"Sure." Tosh nodded.

Gwen turned to the Doctor and pulled him into a tight hug. He blushed as she kissed his cheek and pulled away to smile at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"Yes. Thank you Doctor. This means a lot to us." Jack nodded. "And I know Owen will be grateful for what you've done."

The Doctor smiled at them all and put his hands in his pockets.

"I should go." He told them.

"Can't you stay a little longer? I know Owen would want to thank you for everything you've done for him." Gwen said.

"I wish I could stay." The Doctor replied. Jack noticed a sad, faraway look wash over him as if he meant something else. "But I have to leave."

The others said goodbye to him as he started to leave. Jack ran over to him and started to walk with him. They left through the huge rolling door and entered the lift.

"Doctor, why did you do this for us?" He asked quietly.

"I just...knew how much he meant to you." The Doctor shrugged.

"Come on, Doc. What's the real reason?" Jack insisted.

The Doctor stopped in the middle of the dark corridor and turned to face Jack. He noticed that sadness in those wise, old eyes of his once again.

"My time is coming Jack." He said quietly. "I don't know when and I don't know how, I was just told 'he will knock four times'. I came here today as a sort of...goodbye. I don't know when I'll see you again – well, when this version of me will see you – so I thought I'd better pay one last visit now while I have the chance. Owen...he's my thank you, for all the times you've helped me save planets, a parting gift. Look after him for me."

"We will Doctor." Jack promised. "But can't you stop it? You know it's coming, you can stop it from happening."

"I can't." The Doctor replied, shaking his head. "I told you, I don't know when it is, just that 'he will knock four times'. By that time, it could be too late to do anything."

"There must be something you can do." Jack protested.

The Doctor shook his head again.

"It's alright, I accept my fate. I'll just regenerate like always. It'll still be me just...a little different. Hey, maybe I'll be ginger next time." He said.

Jack chuckled and smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you." He told him.

"Yeah. Me too." The Doctor nodded.

Jack walked with the Doctor out to the TARDIS and pulled him into a hug.

"Bye big guy." He said.

"Goodbye Jack." The Doctor replied.

Jack took a step back and stood up straight as he saluted the Doctor. The Doctor rolled his eyes but smiled and repeated the gesture back to him. He turned and disappeared inside the TARDIS, Jack watching as it faded from view. He took a deep breath before returning back to the Hub.

"Thought for a second you'd run away with him again." Gwen joked as he stepped through the rolling door. She caught his sad smile and took a step closer. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He answered. "I just wish there was something I could do – to thank him. After everything he's done..."

"Yeah, he's done so much for us – and for this planet and no one knows." She sighed. "Sounds like us."

"Sort of." Jack smiled. "But Torchwood was first set up to defend the Earth _from_ the Doctor."

"What? Why?" Gwen frowned.

"It's a long story." He answered. Jack looked up at the lift where the Doctor's TARDIS had landed. "I'm going to miss him." After a few seconds, he shook himself out of his thoughts and walked over to watch Owen on Tosh's monitor. "How's the patient?"

"Still sleeping." Tosh told him. She looked over at Gwen and noticed she was watching the monitor anxiously. "He's ok, I saw him move a few seconds ago."

"I'm just...scared he'll...you know. I think I'll go and sit with him for a while." Gwen replied and walked off down to the medical bay.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy." Tosh said as they watched Gwen walk into the room.

She turned off the footage as Jack nodded and went into his office.

Gwen pulled up a chair and sat beside Owen's bed, watching him as he slept. She took his hand in hers and ran her thumb over the back of it. She was entranced by the sound of his soft breaths and the slow rise and fall of his chest.

It was strange for her as she'd just gotten used to the fact that Owen couldn't do simple things like breathing or eating any more. She couldn't imagine how it must feel for him. Had it hurt? Was he in pain now? He hadn't eaten in weeks. Would he be hungry?

She went to pull away to go and order a pizza and get him a drink but his grip on her hand tightened as she went to move. She watched his face anxiously. His eyes were moving behind his eyelids but they didn't open. She leant over him and ran her hand over his forehead. He was burning up and a thin sheet of sweat covered his face. He gripped her hand tighter and she could feel him shaking slightly. His other hand flew to his chest as he cried out in pain.

"Owen sweetheart, it's ok." She shouted. "Owen, open your eyes. I'm here darling, it's all ok."

"G...Gw...Gwen?" He mumbled.

"I'm here. You're ok sweetheart, I promise." She told him.

His eyes opened and he looked straight at her, his hand feeling his chest just over his heart.

"I'm...I'm alive." He whispered. Gwen smiled, happy tears glistening in her eyes as she nodded. "Oh my God, I'm alive."

He scrabbled at the buttons on his shirt to look at where his gunshot wound had been.

"It's gone." She smiled. "I...I hope you don't mind but...I looked while you were out."

He pulled her face down to his and kissed her hungrily. She giggled as they broke away.

"Where's the Doctor?" He asked.

"He had to leave." She told him.

"But I wanted to thank him." Owen said.

"I know, I asked him to stay but he said he had to go." She sighed. Owen sighed in disappointment and she took both his hands in hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've got the worst hangover in history, hungry and very, very thirsty." He answered.

"I was going to get you something before you woke up." She told him. "I'll be right back." She turned to leave before stopping in the doorway and turning back. "Pizza and a coffee ok?"

"Sounds absolutely amazing." He grinned.

Gwen smiled at him and left. She walked up to where the coffee machine was situated in the hope of finding Ianto there.

Luckily, he was and he smiled as he saw Gwen approaching.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"A coffee in one of the largest mugs you've got for Owen and a regular one for me please Ianto." She replied.

"Ah, he's awake is he?" Ianto smiled as he made the coffees.

"Yeah." Gwen nodded. "Knew the quiet was too good to be true. You got the number for the pizza place?"

"I'll sort it, you go back down to Owen. I'll order two Owen specials, two large meat feast pizzas." He told her.

"Thanks Ianto, you're an angel." She smiled.

"I do my best." He replied and handed her the coffees. "Now go, be with Owen, I know you're anxious to get back to him. Tell him it's good to have him back and I have missed ordering those pizzas of his."

Gwen giggled and hurried back down to Owen.

As Owen waited, he closed his eyes and took long, deep breaths. He smiled as he felt his lungs fill with air each time. He was starting to cool down now too. When he'd first woken up, he'd been so hot as his blood pumped through his veins once again.

He had one arm crossed across over his chest to feel his heart beating a steady rhythm. His other hand was stroking the sheets beneath him, his fingertips tingling. Before Gwen had left, he'd felt her warm, soft hands in his and when he'd kissed her, he could feel her lips against his.

He longed to feel those lips again and wondered how long she'd be.

Minutes later, he heard footsteps enter the room and he opened his eyes to see Gwen standing in the doorway.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked, an apologetic look on her face.

"No, no, I wasn't asleep." He answered and sat himself up.

"I've got the coffee and Ianto's ordering the pizza. He told me to tell you he's missed ordering the Owen special, he's getting two." Gwen smiled.

"Oh great." Owen grinned.

She walked over to his bed, smiling shyly as she put the coffees on the bedside table. He reached out and pulled her down onto his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she giggled as he brought his lips to hers and slipped his arms around her waist.

"You're so warm." She said as they pulled away.

Their arms were still wrapped around each other as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'm not dead any more. My blood is rushing through my veins all around my body." He told her. He smirked and pulled her closer to his chest. Gwen gasped as she felt something very familiar. "_All _the way around."

Gwen felt the air around them change. It was filled with a strong electrical charge as their loving looks turned hungry and full of desire. Her eyes dropped to his lips as his grip on her tightened. Their breath started to shake as they leant in closer. Their lips were millimetres apart as Gwen's eyes slid shut. Owen let out a low growl as he closed the gap between them. Gwen gasped into the kiss and pressed herself against his chest.

A cough interrupted them as Owen's hand slipped up the back of Gwen's shirt. Gwen pulled away quickly and jumped out of Owen's lap. She blushed and hid her face in her hair as Ianto entered the room.

"Pizza's arrived." He announced, carrying two boxes of steaming pizzas.

"Cheers Ianto." Owen nodded. Ianto placed them beside the coffees and went to leave. As he did, he winked at Gwen causing her blush to deepen. "Oh look at that." Gwen looked at him and saw that he'd torn a slice off and was watching the cheese turn stringy then snap as he pulled it further away. He looked over at her and patted the bed beside him and gestured to the pizza. "Join me?"

"No you eat it, you must be starving." She answered.

"I am but I doubt even I'll be able to eat all this." He replied.

"Alright." She shrugged and sat beside him.

Owen bit into his slice and moaned.

"This is good." He said with a mouthful of pizza. "All we need now is a bottle of beer."

"Well you'll just have to make do with coffee." She smiled.

Owen watched her as they ate causing her to feel a little self-conscious. She fidgeted under his stare and kept glancing up at him.

"So why did you dump Rhys?" He asked.

"I did not 'dump' Rhys." She sighed. "I just...had to let him go."

"That's just a nicer way of saying dumped." Owen said. "So why did you 'let him go'?"

"Because I didn't love him any more, not like I used to. My life has changed so much since I started this job. It changed how I see things, how I feel about things. It changed how I felt about him." She explained.

"But why did it change that?" He frowned.

"Because I fell in love. I thought I was in love with Rhys but when I met you...I learned what real love felt like." She answered. They smiled sweetly at each other and ate in silence for a few moments. "So what about you? How come you're not going out and shagging every girl you can find now that you can?"

"Well, I've done all that haven't I." He shrugged. "It was good, don't get me wrong but...it wasn't...there was something missing. It stopped being fun after a while because this thing that was missing...that feeling of it missing just got stronger. Then Diane came along and I realised what it was. Love. I'd forced myself to stay emotionally detached from people because I'd loved and lost in the past and I didn't want that to happen again. But what happened with Diane, it opened my eyes. Yes I loved her but when she left, I realised there was someone right under my nose that I'd fallen head over heels for. I just hadn't realised it because I haven't let myself love anyone for so long. I was too scared to."

Gwen was speechless. They'd spoken to each other about personal feelings in the past but never had Owen opened up to her as much as he had then. There had always been a boundary with him, he'd tell her more than he did the others but there were still things he wouldn't say to her.

She couldn't think of anything to say so she leant across and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

"You don't have to be afraid any more." She told him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

Gwen managed a few slices of pizza and Owen finished a whole one off and half of the other one.

He gulped down his coffee and sat back against the wall, his eyes closed in contentment. He felt around for her hand.

"Oi! Watch it you." She giggled as his hand grabbed at her. He laughed as he opened his eyes and pulled her to sit with him. She leant her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. His fingers started running through her hair and she yawned. "Sorry, all the excitement from today...it's tired me out."

"Yeah, oddly, me too." He nodded. "Wow, tiredness, haven't felt that for a long time."

"Come on, you'd best go up and see the others before Jack complains that I'm hogging you." She sighed and pulled him with her off the bed. As he straightened himself out, she smirked at him. "How's that erm...blood flow of yours?"

Owen raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's...ok now." He shrugged. "Why?"

"Was wondering if you wanted to come back to mine tonight, that's all. Just thought we might be able to come up with a solution for your little problem." She said innocently.

"Actually, yeah it is still a problem." He replied quickly. "And I'll have you know, it's not a 'little' problem, it's a rather big one."

He put his hands on her waist as she smiled seductively at him.

"Oh I know." She nodded.

Owen growled as she turned and ran out the door, giggling as he gave chase.

Tosh and Ianto looked up as they both came running up to main area. They stopped and grinned like naughty school children caught setting a trap for their teacher. Jack walked out of his office, shaking his head and smiling fondly at the two. He pulled Owen into a hug and clapped him on the back.

"I knew that miracle would come along." Jack grinned.

"Yeah, it's a shame I never got to thank the Doctor." Owen sighed. "Is there any way of contacting him?"

"No, I don't – hey, he still didn't give me his number." Jack pouted.

"I don't understand it though. How did the Doctor know about me?" Owen asked.

"Martha. She told him about you and he came to put it right." Jack explained.

"So I owe Martha too." Owen said. "Remind me to thank her."

"What was it like?" Tosh asked curiously.

Jack and Owen glanced at each other. They'd both now experienced what it felt like to be dragged back from the dead and wondered whether they should tell the others. However, with both gloves gone, there was a slim chance it would happen to any of them.

Jack shrugged and nodded indicating he could tell them.

"It's hard to describe. It felt like...the darkness was pulling me one way and life the other. It was like I was being dragged over broken glass. My body felt like it was on fire and my chest...I thought it was going to explode and my lungs...it was like I was drowning or something. You know, when they're screaming at you for more oxygen. That first breath, it was such a relief." He explained.

Gwen took his hand in hers and squeezed it. The image of him screaming in agony was implanted in her brain. She looked down at his hand and noticed the bandage still around his fingers. She lifted it up to show him.

"Do you still need this?" She asked.

Owen experimented by wriggling his little finger. It moved as much as the bandage would allow and he felt no pain.

"Obviously not." He replied. She slowly and gently unravelled the bandages from around his fingers. He stretched out his hand and examined his fingers from every angle. "Wow. Those nano things really did heal everything."

"Yeah, and the Doctor has me to thank for those. I found them." Jack said. "Without me, he wouldn't have them in the first place."

"So you're saying I should thank you too. Is that right?" Owen asked.

Jack looked thoughtful for a few seconds then nodded.

"I guess so, yeah." He replied.

"Right. Thank you. Now, is there anyone else?" He asked.

"There was a girl called Nancy. The nanogenes recognised her DNA as human and used it to heal all those people. I suppose you should thank her for showing them what humans are supposed to look like." Jack shrugged.

"Oh great. Well if we ever see her, point her out to me and I'll thank her." Owen said sarcastically.

Jack turned thoughtful.

"She'd be an old woman by now – if she's still alive. I hope so." He said quietly to himself. "Maybe I could find her and visit some time...I wonder if her son, Jamie, is still alive too..."

The rest of the team looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Ok..." Ianto breathed.

"Couldn't get us another coffee could you mate?" Owen asked. "I am so thirsty."

"It would be a pleasure." He smiled and walked away.

"Jack?" Gwen said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "The nanogenes...if they can put humans back to how they should be...could they fix you?"

He shook his head sadly.

"I doubt the nanogenes would even recognise me as human. I'm a fixed point in time and space, that's what the Doctor called me. What happened to me...it changed my DNA – ever so slightly. It slowed down my body clock, I age a lot slower than normal humans. I died but I was brought back. Back forever." He sighed.

"I knew you weren't human." Owen joked.

Tosh's computer beeped again and she sighed as checked the monitor.

"Weevils?" Jack asked.

"Nope. Looks a Hoix this time. We've got CCTV footage of it around the shopping area." She told them.

"We haven't had a Hoix for a long time." Owen commented. "Bloody vicious things."

"Well, you can stay here and relax. It's your first day back as a living person, we don't want to break you just after we got you back." Jack smiled. "Gwen can keep you company. Just try and keep your hands off each other until you go home." Gwen rolled her eyes at him as he turned to Tosh and Ianto who'd just appeared with Owen's coffee. "Tosh, Ianto, you're with me. Let's go."

As Tosh stood up, she gave Owen a quick hug and smiled.

"It's good to have you back to normal." She said and followed Jack and Ianto out of the rolling door.

Owen sat down at his desk and ran his hands over the keys of his computer. Gwen watched him, smiling fondly, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he looked back up at her, she blushed at being caught staring.

"Are you watching me?" He smirked.

"No." She lied.

"I think that's a lie." He replied. "Well, how about you stop watching and you come over here and sit with me."

"Boss of me, are you?" She said as she walked over to him.

"Jack's not here so that puts me in charge." He told her.

"Then how come you didn't take charge when Jack left?" She smirked.

"Well...you were doing a pretty good job...I...took charge by letting you take charge." He answered. "Anyway, hurry up and get over here."

"Yes sir." She giggled. Owen growled hungrily at her and when she went to sit in her chair, he pulled her onto his lap. She laughed as she brought her lips to his. "Jack said we had to keep our hands to ourselves."

"Jack's not here and who's in charge when Jack's not here?" He asked.

"You are...sir." She laughed.

"Good girl." He grinned. "Now, I order you to kiss me."

"Orders are orders." She shrugged and crushed her lips onto his.

A few minutes later, the Hub's warning sirens began to blare out. Gwen jumped away from Owen and saw that all the lights were flashing. She ran over to Tosh's computers as Owen stood up quickly.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"The Hub's been breached. There's someone here." She answered. She suddenly felt a slight breeze and a shiver ran down her back. Whipping around, Gwen's eyes widened as she spotted Bilis Manger standing just outside the autopsy bay. "You." Gwen shouted. "You've got a nerve coming in here."

As she stormed towards him, he disappeared and reappeared a few feet away. Owen grabbed his gun off the desk and pointed it towards him.

Bilis remained calm and said nothing as he stared at them both. His eyes fixed on Owen and swiftly and silently, he brought a leather-gloved hand out from behind his back, gripping a gun. He pointed it at Owen.

Gwen screamed as two shots rang out.


	3. Chapter 3

Owen was shoved to the floor as something solid rammed into his side, his smoking gun tumbling from his hand and his eyes clamping shut. He waited for the explosion of pain he knew would come next but nothing happened. Instead, he heard Gwen crying out and he quickly opened his eyes.

She was on the floor next to him, clutching her side as blood poured from a gunshot wound. She'd shoved him out of the way and got hit by the bullet herself.

Owen roared in rage as she rolled around in pain. He looked up to see that the bullet he'd fired had hit Bilis in the chest.

The older man was looking at his wound in surprise as he staggered back slightly. He hadn't expected Owen to fire back.

Owen scrabbled to pick up his gun but as he aimed it at Bilis, he disappeared in the blink of an eye. He threw the gun aside and crawled over to Gwen. Gently pulling her hand away from her side, he took a look at the wound. She clutched at his arm as she sobbed.

"It's alright sweetheart, you're going to be fine." He reassured her. "Just like last time, remember? Except this time we're not out in the countryside about to be eaten by cannibals. Right, I'm going to have to carry you down to the autopsy room. If I hurt you, I'm sorry. You can hit me if you like."

Owen lifted her as gently as he could and carried her down into the autopsy room. She squeezed her eyes shut and hissed in pain at every jolt.

"What is it about me and getting shot in the side?" She muttered as he placed her down on the table.

"Well, if you'd let me take the bullet like I was meant to, you wouldn't be in pain." He replied.

"No way. I wasn't going to lose you again." She told him. He looked into her eyes and gave her a quick kiss before turning back to tend to her wound. "What happened to Bilis anyway? I didn't see."

The pain in her side started to subside as he injected her with an anaesthetic to numb the area while he removed the bullet.

"I shot him in the chest." Owen answered. "He was still alive when he disappeared but with a wound like that...he won't last long."

Gwen felt a strange tugging sensation in her side like she had the last time. It made her feel queasy but at least this time it was only one bit he had to remove.

As Owen was finishing up, they heard the rest of the team entering the Hub. Jack came out onto the balcony a few seconds later and raised his eyebrows as he spotted Gwen.

"You two fighting already?" He asked.

"No. Our mate Bilis shot her." Owen answered.

"What? What the hell happened here?" Jack demanded.

"He just appeared in the Hub. He didn't say anything, he just pulled out a gun and fired." Gwen explained.

"Yeah, and that bullet was meant for me but __someone__ had to get all heroic." Owen said.

"Shut up Owen." Gwen snapped. "It didn't kill me did it?"

"No but it could have." He argued. His voice softened as he took her hand in both of his. "And then I'd lose you. Please, don't do it again."

"I can't promise that." She replied.

"Hate to break up the moment but where's Bilis? What happened to him?" Jack asked.

"Owen shot him." Gwen answered.

"He disappeared but he was pretty badly injured. There's a slim chance he'll survive that." Owen told him.

"Well, I hate to say this about another human being but I hope he doesn't. Bilis can step through time as easily as we step through a door and he could go anywhere and do anything. We'll never catch him." Jack said. "But...to be honest...I kind of feel sorry for him."

"You have got to be kidding." Owen laughed. "After he set that thing on Cardiff? After he tried to blow Gwen up and shoot us?"

"What he did was unforgivable. Putting that aside though, Bilis has been stepping through time for so long. Don't you remember what he said Gwen?" Jack asked.

"He said it was a gift at first but then it became a curse. He could see all of history but he didn't belong anywhere in it." She remembered.

"Exactly." Jack nodded. "He doesn't belong anywhere. If you were dying and you had the chance to go anywhere to feel that one ounce of comfort before you died, where would you go?"

"Home." Gwen answered sadly as she realised where Jack was going with the conversation.

"Precisely. Bilis has no home. Where does he go to die?" Jack asked.

He gave them both a look before leaving the room.

Gwen looked down at the floor sadly as Owen pulled her shirt back down over the dressing he'd put over her wound. He caught her gaze and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just...I can see where Jack's coming from. He's all alone out there and..." She sighed. "Anyway, help me up will you?"

"You need to take it easy." He told her as he helped her up off the table. "I'd prefer it if you stayed at home for a few days to rest but...you won't will you."

"You know me too well." She replied. "You lot need me here."

"Gwen, you can hardly go chasing Weevils in your condition." He argued.

"I won't chase any Weevils. I'll just do the stuff that needs doing here." She shrugged. Owen helped her up to the little sofa and started to plump the cushions around her to keep her comfortable. She sighed and shook her head at him. "And I don't need anyone fussing around me." She took a cushion from his hand and hit him with it. "I can do things for myself."

"Fine. Just let me do one thing. Let me drive you to the Hub and back, starting tonight. I'll take you home and pick you up in the morning." He said.

"What are you talking about? You're staying at mine tonight, we agreed earlier. You do still want to, don't you?" She asked.

Owen saw the hope in her eyes as he sat next to her. He put his arm around her and tried to hug her without causing her too much pain. Glancing around at the others as Tosh and Ianto came up from the cells, he leant in to whisper in her ear.

"Baby, you know I do." He breathed and kissed the base of her neck. Her breath hitched as he ran his nose along her jaw. When he pulled away, his expression turned serious. "I just didn't think you'd want me to after this."

"Owen, I've just got you back. I'm not letting you go any time soon. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." She replied.

"Well then, I'll be right back. It seems I have some things I need to pick up." He smiled. "I'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you too." She grinned.

Owen captured her lips in a sweet kiss and the two soon forgot everyone and everything around them.

A hand fell on Gwen's shoulder and she pulled away, dazed as she looked around. Ianto smiled down at her and she giggled in embarrassment.

"Sorry to disturb you but according to Torchwood protocols, you need to write a statement explaining everything that's happened." Ianto told her.

"Alright, I'm on it." She sighed.

Owen helped her over to her computer and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you in a minute." He said.

She smiled and watched him leave before turning to her computer.

When Owen reached his flat, he quickly ran around packing the things he needed to stay over at Gwen's. His bed invited him and he longed to lie down in it and go to sleep now that he could but another bed was calling to him tonight. Gwen was injured so nothing could happen, he knew that. It didn't bother him though, he was just looking forward to sleeping with her in his arms. The thought pulled him away and he gathered the rest of his things.

Despite eating one and a half pizzas to himself, he was starting to get hungry again. Hey, he was aloud to get hungry, his stomach had been empty for over a month. He was about to look in his cupboards for something before he remembered he'd emptied them after he died. Everything would have just rotted if he hadn't. He'd have to go shopping tomorrow.

He returned to the Hub and walked over to Gwen at her workstation. As he stood behind her, she quickly minimised a window on her screen but not before he saw that it had been CCTV footage.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"That statement Ianto asked me to do." She answered gesturing to the half finished report on her screen.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"With the CCTV footage?" He asked, amused.

She sighed and looked away.

"I was looking out for Bilis." She told him.

"What? Why?" He sighed.

"Well...he was injured so he might not have been able to go far. I was looking to see if he'd appeared somewhere. I've been monitoring police and hospital records too. If he's out there, someone will have spotted him and reported him." Gwen explained.

"You have too much heart." He replied.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"Sometimes." He nodded. He held her face in one of his hands. "But it's one of the reasons why I love you. Don't ever change that." She smiled as he leant in to capture her lips in a kiss. He winked at her as he pulled away and sat down beside her. He reached for her hand and she pulled it so their entwined hands rested in her lap. "So any sightings of him?"

"No." Gwen sighed. "You'd think someone would have seen or said something. He's an old man with a gunshot wound to the chest."

"He might not even be out there." Owen told her.

"True." She sighed. "I wish Jack never said anything now, I feel so guilty. I just..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she looked back at him, she gave him a weak smile and he squeezed her hand. "Anyway, you got your stuff?"

"Yeah, it's in my car." He answered. "Do you mind if we get some Chinese on the way?"

"You're hungry still?" She laughed.

"My stomach's been empty for a month, I think I'm allowed to get hungry." He replied.

Gwen laughed and shook her head. She stopped as it pulled her side and she hissed. Owen tensed as he watched her and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"It's alright." She told him. "Before we go, just give me the extra strength painkillers. Now, no more making me laugh, it hurts too much and I have to get on with this report."

"I promise, I won't make you laugh." He said.

She let go of his hand so she could finish typing and placed it on her knee instead. She should have known it was a bad idea but she didn't realise.

Owen didn't realise he was doing it as he watched her but his finger started making small, light circles on the inside of her thigh. She ignored it as she carried on, finding it rather comforting after the excitement of the day. Slowly, his finger started to press harder and it inched up slightly. She cleared her throat as her concentration started to waver. She started to make more mistakes as his hand reached the top of her thigh and squeezed. His finger ghosted over the seam in her jeans and her breath caught. Her hand flew to his and she turned to look at him, her eyes wide.

"Owen, stop it." She warned.

"Stop what?" He frowned. He looked down at their hands and he quickly pulled his away. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise."

"Yeah, sure you didn't." Gwen replied as she turned back to her work.

"I didn't, I swear." He said defensively.

"Look whatever." She sighed. "Can you please just keep your hands to yourself until we at least get back to my place?"

Owen raised an eyebrow and a smirk slowly crept across his face. Gwen looked at him and matched his smirk. He leant forward so their lips were inches apart and her breath hitched as she looked into his eyes.

"Oh I'd love to get my hands on you." He whispered. He placed his hand lightly over the dressing over Gwen's wound. "But I'm afraid there's one small thing in our way."

Gwen growled as he pulled away and she grabbed his hand.

"We found a way around it last time." She told him.

"I know we did but that was...it was different back then. We were just fooling around. I care about you now – not that I didn't before. I just...I don't want to hurt you." He replied.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"We will find a way." She said slowly and determinedly. She crushed her lips onto his and forced her tongue past his lips. A shiver ran down his spine as she ran her tongue across his teeth. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Have you got that?"

"Yes." He said quickly.

"Good." She said and pushed him away. "Now go away so I can get this bloody report finished."

"I'll just...get those painkillers ready." He said and disappeared down into the autopsy bay. As he was searching for the pills, he noticed the bottle of liquid sedative. Glancing up to check Gwen wasn't looking, he grabbed the bottle and found the liquid painkillers. "I hope you understand that I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want to hurt you."

He mixed the two together in a separate bottle and grabbed one of the needles still in the packet.

When he walked back out to his computer, Gwen turned to look at him just as he shoved the needle in his pocket.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked.

"For the painkillers later." He answered.

"Can't I just take the pills? I hate being jabbed with needles." She cringed.

"The liquid form takes effect quicker than the tablets." He told her.

"Oh...right." She grinned.

Gwen finished off the report as Jack came out of his office.

"Ok guys, it's getting late. Go home." He called.

"Night." Tosh called as she left.

"Night Tosh." Gwen replied. Owen helped her out of her chair and started to lead her out of the Hub. "Oh, Jack." She pulled Owen to a stop and turned to look back at the Captain. "I've got a search running on any sights of Bilis. Let me know if anything comes up."

Jack gave her a fond smile and nodded. She nodded back and let Owen help her out to his car.

On the way to Gwen's flat, Owen stopped off at the Chinese. Gwen stayed in the car due to her t-shirt being covered in blood. She didn't want to cause a scene.

He gave her the bag to hold in her lap as he drove and her mouth began to water at the smell. Owen laughed as he glanced at her.

"I knew you'd end up wanting some so I got extra." He told her.

"This is why I love you." She grinned.

They entered Gwen's flat and she quickly went to change her shirt. When she returned, they sat and ate their meal, trying their hardest not to laugh too much as it jolted her side.

Gwen sat back with her back against the arm of the sofa and she smiled seductively at Owen. He was sat with his body turned towards her and she took hold of his hands to pull him into a kiss. Slowly, she slid down so he was almost lying on top of her. He pulled away as she deepened the kiss.

"Painkillers first." He said and stood up to fetch them from his jacket pocket. Gwen rolled her eyes as she sat up slightly and pulled her shirt up so he could inject it as close to the wound as he could. He sat down next to her and prepared the needle. "It might sting a little." Gwen gritted her teeth at the pain and gripped the sofa tightly. "There, all done."

As he went to dispose of the needle, Gwen settled herself back down and waited for him to return.

Owen stood in front of the sofa and she pulled him down onto it. Her lips were insistent on his and even though he knew she would be asleep soon, he thought he might as well make the most of it. She made quick work of his shirt and he'd thrown hers across the room before attaching his lips to her neck. She rocked her hips against his, earning a primal growl from Owen and his hands to grip her thighs tightly. As he bit down on the skin where her neck and shoulder met, she cried out and pulled him closer to her. Her lips searched for his and she sighed as he complied. Owen felt her waver beneath him and he pulled away to look at her.

"Sorry, I erm..." She blinked her eyes and shook her head. "Alright, come here you." She pulled his lips back down to hers. Owen knew the sedatives were starting to effect her and he slowed down the pace. Gwen pulled away and rubbed her eyes with her hand. "I'm sorry, I just...feel really..."

"Tired?" He suggested.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I don't know -" She suddenly stopped and glared up at him. "What did you give me?"

"Sedatives." He answered simply as he pulled himself off the sofa.

"What?" She demanded.

Owen could see her fighting to keep her eyes open as she continued to glare at him. He lifted her off the sofa and carried her into her room.

"Look, it's for the best. You'll end up getting hurt and I'll hate myself because I'll be the one that hurt you." He told her.

He gently placed her down on the bed and she turned her head to face him. Her eyes were half closed and the angry stare on her face was half-hearted.

"When I wake up, you are in so much trouble." She mumbled and let her eyes close.

"Oh, I know." He sighed.

He knew she'd be uncomfortable sleeping in her clothes so he looked around for something she might wear to bed. He had no idea what she'd choose to put on as whenever she'd been in bed with him before, she hadn't worn anything.

Owen raised an eyebrow as he thought about just taking her clothes off but dismissed the idea. When she woke up she'd probably think he'd taken advantage of her and he didn't want to give her another reason to be angry at him.

Instead, he pulled off her jeans, leaving her in her underwear and pulled the covers over her.

After pulling off his own jeans, Owen climbed in bedside her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and gently ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Get off me traitor." She mumbled.

Owen chuckled as she snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt her warm breath on his neck and closed his eyes.

When he woke up the next morning, he smiled at the fact that he had just been asleep for the first time in a month and he'd had the most amazing dream. Him and Gwen had just sat together looking out over the bay at the stars. Their arms had been wrapped around each other and her head on his shoulder. She'd looked up at him and smiled, love saturated in her eyes.

"I love you." She'd whispered.

"I love you too." He'd replied and kissed her.

Owen turned his head to look at Gwen and found her leaning up on her side, glaring down at him. He smiled nervously up at her, hoping she'd return the smile but she did not.

"Good morning Owen." She said, her voice dangerously low.

"Morning sweetheart." He replied.

"Don't you sweetheart me." She snapped.

"You're still mad then." He said.

"Yes I'm mad." She nodded. "Did you have to bloody sedate me?"

"I tried to say no but you just wouldn't take no for an answer." He argued, lifting himself up onto his side to face her. "Sedating you just...seemed like the only way of making sure I wouldn't end up hurting you."

"Seriously? That was the only option you could think of?" She demanded.

"Well what else could I have done?" He asked.

"You could have just let it happen. I would have learnt the hard way." She told him. "I know, I know, you didn't want me to get hurt and that's sweet of you. I just wish you hadn't gone behind my back like that."

Her anger seemed to be dissipating and he could sense it so he chose to play on that.

"I'm really sorry." He said sincerely and put his hand on her arm. "I promise, I won't do it again. I love you." He leant in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss and he heard her sigh. "Am I forgiven?"

"I could never stay mad when you look at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours." She smiled.

As they kissed again, they shuffled closer to each other and she cupped his face in her hand. When they pulled away, Owen's eyes roamed over her before looking back into her eyes.

"Do you still erm...do you still want to learn the hard way?" He asked.

"No, I think you're right." She sighed. "We should wait."

"Why did I have to pick the wrong bloody moment to come up with a sensible idea?" He mumbled as they climbed out of bed.

Gwen laughed and shook her head at him.

When they entered the Hub later that morning, Jack came out of his office with some news for Gwen.

"The body of an old man with a gunshot wound to the chest was found early hours of this morning under the bridge in Penfro Street." Jack told her.

"Sounds like Bilis. Do we know if it's definitely him?" She asked.

"No we don't know but I asked the police to hold the body for us." He answered. "I'm going up to see if I can identify it now, do you want to come?"

"Yeah. Give me a couple of minutes to get to the SUV." She laughed.

Jack smiled as he left to wait for her at the SUV. As she went to follow him, Owen grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, the man did try to kill you. Twice. For some reason, you're still concerned whether he lives or dies. Are you sure this isn't...going to upset you?" He asked.

"I have to know if it's him." She answered. "Please, just let me do this."

"Ok. Do you want me to come with you?" He offered.

"No, I'll be fine. You stay here, give me something to look forward to." She smiled. He smiled as she kissed him and gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." He smiled.

He watched her limp out of the Hub to the SUV before going over to sit at his computer. Tosh joined him as she came up from the archives.

"Morning." She said.

"Hey Tosh." He replied.

"How's Gwen?" She asked.

"She's good. Bit annoyed because she doesn't want people fussing around her but there's still things she can't do on her own. This Bilis thing has got her all worked up as well. She'll be fine though." Owen told her.

"Well she's in luck having a doctor for a boyfriend." Tosh smiled.

"Yeah...yeah, I guess she is." Owen nodded. "I'm a doctor...and her boyfriend...yeah..."

Tosh laughed as he seemed to drift off into his own little world.

Gwen and Jack reached the lab where the body was being held and they were met by two police officers. Gwen smiled in shock as she came face to face with Andy and a new policewoman she didn't recognise.

"Andy, hi." She smiled. "What is it? You been assigned to deal with us lot because you're the only one that's not sick of us yet?"

"Aye, that's right." He joked. His eyes widened as he watched her limp towards him. "Bloody hell, what's happened to you?"

"Long story." She answered and waved it off.

"Yeah and we came here to see a body." Jack reminded them all.

"Yes, it's through here." Andy sighed.

The female police officer led the way and Jack followed behind her. Gwen and Andy brought up the rear as she took a little longer than the others due to her wound.

"So...is she your new partner?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, that's Tina. She's a pretty good police officer. Fresh out of training though so she still needs a little push from time to time." He told her.

"Oh really?" Gwen asked in fake interest.

"She'll learn soon enough." Andy replied. Gwen folded her arms and tried to hide her jealousy. "But she'll never be as good as you."

Gwen smiled up at him and there was an extra spring to her step.

They reached the morgue and one of the lab assistants pulled out a drawer, not unlike the ones they had at Torchwood. As they unzipped the body bag, Gwen stood next to Jack and took a deep breath. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. The assistant pulled the body bag aside and the two team members took a step closer.

"Jack, it's him." Gwen whispered. "It's Bilis. He looks so...small and...fragile."

"Can we have his full name please?" The assistant asked.

"Bilis Manger but don't bother looking for any records on him." Jack told them. "You won't find anything. Torchwood's taking this body, he's in our hands now."

"You can't just take him like that." The assistant argued.

"Yes we can. We're Torchwood." Jack answered simply and walked away, ending the argument.

Owen and Tosh were at their workstations when they heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS landing above them. Tosh brought up the CCTV footage of the water tower as Ianto ran to join them.

"It's the Doctor." Ianto gasped. "He's back."

The three of them ran out of the Hub to meet him and waited for the TARDIS doors to open. Minutes passed and nothing happened.

"Doctor." Owen called, taking a wary step forward. "Is everything alright?"

All three team members gasped and jumped back as the TARDIS doors opened and the Doctor staggered out. He was gripping the door in one hand and clutching at his chest with the other. Gasping for breath, the Doctor fell to his hands and knees.

"Something's wrong." He shouted through gritted teeth. "Virus...deadly to Time Lords...I mean deadly...no regeneration...help me..."

He collapsed to the floor, unconscious, as the team stared wide-eyed, not knowing what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N:**** Oh, just like to thank ****JxIHarkness-Jones**** for giving me the nanogenes idea because I had no idea how to bring Owen back. Forgot to say in the first chapter.

Owen suddenly snapped into action as he bent down to pick up the Doctor.

"Ianto, help me up with the Doctor. Tosh, bring every piece of scanning equipment down to the medical bay." Owen ordered. Tosh and Ianto moved to do as he said. "Come on, faster. Move."

Tosh ran ahead as Owen and Ianto carried the Doctor's unconscious form between them.

"We should call Jack, get him to come back to the Hub." Ianto said as they placed the Doctor on the bed.

Owen tapped his comms and started to perform scans with the equipment Tosh had brought down as he waited for Jack to respond.

Jack and Gwen were just climbing back into the SUV with Bilis' body now in the back, when the Captain heard his comms beep. He tapped the button and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Owen, the body under the bridge was Bilis. We're bringing him back to the Hub now." Jack told him.

"How's Gwen? Is she ok?" Owen demanded.

Jack looked over at Gwen and smiled. She'd turned on her own comms to listen in and rolled her eyes and smiled at Jack.

"I'm fine Owen." She answered.

"You'd better be." He replied. "Anyway, Jack you need to get here quick. The Doctor landed in that blue box thing but there's something wrong. I think...I think he might be dying."

"Owen, it's ok. Keep him in the TARDIS. He'll regenerate." Jack told him.

"No Jack. The Doctor, he said something about a virus that's deadly to Time Lords. He said 'no regeneration'." Owen explained. "Jack, what do I do? I'm scanning him now but I've never seen anything like him. He's got two hearts for God's sake. His DNA's so much different to ours."

"Owen, calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just do what you can for him until I get there." Jack said.

Jack pressed his foot down on the accelerator and Gwen reached across to put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Jack, he'll be ok." Gwen said quietly.

The Captain said nothing as he continued to stare straight through the window. After a few seconds, he took a hand off the wheel and placed it over hers but he wouldn't look at her.

Owen ran around, hooking the Doctor up to machines and checking the readings.

"Tosh, I'm going to take a blood sample. I want you to examine it for anything that shouldn't be there. Ianto, is there anything on Time Lords in the archives that could help us figure out a solution?" He asked.

"Not that I can recall but I could have a look." Ianto answered.

"Alright, you do that. Be quick." Owen nodded. Ianto quickly left the room as Owen took the blood sample and handed it to Tosh. "Right, you examine that while I try and make sense of these readings. See if I can work out what should and what shouldn't be happening."

Jack and Gwen returned to the Hub and found Tosh examining a droplet of the Doctor's blood under a microscope at her desk. Jack ran over to her, shrugging off his jacket as he went.

"Found anything?" He asked.

"Nothing I can see but I'm running other chemical tests too." She told him and pointed to one of the monitors. It was showing the results and progress of the tests being performed plus readings from the machines hooked up to the Doctor. "I'm no doctor but I can make sense of some of these readings."

"How's the Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Owen's with him now but he's still unconscious. Whatever he's been infected with has seriously attacked his immune system." Tosh answered. "You know the Doctor better than us, do you know what could affect Time Lords like this?"

"No, I have no idea." He replied. "Keep looking and let us know if you find anything."

Jack and Gwen hurried down to the medical bay where Owen was concentrating hard on the machines around him. The Doctor was lying on the bed, a thin sheen of sweat on his face as he shook and mumbled under his breath.

"I've never seen a strain of virus like this." Owen told them.

"But do you think you could come up with a cure?" Gwen asked.

"If it was a normal human being then maybe...but he's not human. A cure for us could kill him." Owen replied.

"Owen, I've got the results of the tests." Tosh said as she entered the room carrying her PDA.

She passed it to him so he could examine the results. Jack watched his face and tried to work out if the news was good or bad.

"Can you cure him?" Jack asked.

"Like I said, if it was a normal person, I could probably come up with an antidote but he's not human. This man saved my life and I could end up killing him. I need more information." Owen told them. Ianto came in, his face set in a grim expression. "Please tell me you've found something."

"Nothing that could be of help." Ianto answered.

Jack put a hand on Owen's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Owen, I have faith in you. I know you can do this." He said.

"Jack, I've never come across a complex system like his before." Owen argued.

The Captain stepped away as Gwen stood by Owen's side and took his hand in hers.

"Jack's right. You can do this Owen. You're an amazing doctor, better than you give yourself credit for. You just need to believe. I have faith in you too." She told him.

One of the machines beeped behind them and Jack ran over to it.

"We don't have long, his hearts are failing. Owen, please." Jack begged.

Gwen took his face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Owen, you can do this." She said.

He looked into her eyes for a few seconds before nodding. He pulled away and ran out of the room to the autopsy bay.

"I'm on it." He shouted. "Jack, keep him stable."

"Gwen Cooper, whatever power you have over Owen, I want some." Jack grinned. "How did you get it?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and stood by the Doctor's bed.

"Let's just concentrate on the Doctor, shall we?" She said.

"Oh, like that. Well, I'm not sure Owen would appreciate me trying to sleep with him." Jack smirked. "You can keep the power."

"Jack." Gwen warned. "The Doctor may be dying. This is not the time for your stupid comments."

Jack sobered up as he knelt by the Doctor's side and held onto his hand.

"Hang in there Doctor." Jack whispered. "We've got the best medic working on a cure."

Owen's hands shook as he prepared the best antidote he could think of. He was nervous of making a mistake that could end up killing the Doctor.

"Shit." He spat as he dropped the test tube he was holding.

The contents spilled over the floor as the test tube shattered everywhere.

"Owen, I don't mean to rush you but the Doctor's condition is really starting to deteriorate." Jack's voice said in his ear. "How's that antidote coming?"

"Yeah, Jack, I'm working on it. I'm doing the best I can." He snapped.

"Owen." Gwen's voice said quietly. "It's alright sweetheart, we know you can do this. Just stay calm darling."

"God, do you want to go and hold his hand?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Actually, could you?" Owen asked. "It might help."

He heard her giggle quietly as if she thought he was joking but he was actually being serious. Gwen always had a calming effect on him and he could really do with seeing her amazing smile right now.

A few moments later, he heard footsteps approaching and coming out onto the balcony. He looked around and smiled as he saw Gwen looking down at him.

"Hey." She said quietly. She walked down the steps to him and turned off her comms. He leant into her hand as she reached for his and turned it off. "Owen, are you ok?"

"I'm just...feeling so much pressure. This man has done so many amazing things. He brought me back to life. I'm feeling all this pressure to keep him alive." Owen admitted. "What if I can't do it? What if I fail?"

She pulled him into a hug and held him as she felt him cling to her.

"No one means to pressure you. Like I said, we all have faith in you. You're not going to fail because you're the best bloody doctor there is." She told him and pulled away to look into his eyes. "Do you understand that?" Owen gave her a small smile and nodded. "Uh-uh, I want to hear you say it. Say 'I understand because I'm the best bloody medic there is'."

"I understand because I'm the best bloody medic there is." He laughed.

"Good." She smiled. "Now, make that antidote Doctor Harper."

Owen set to work making the antidote as Gwen cleared up the mess he'd made.

Once he'd finished, he stood in front of her and held it up in a needle.

"Here it is." He said. "Let's hope this works."

He took her hand and they quickly made their way down to the medical bay.

Jack was sitting beside a restless Doctor. The Doctor was shouting out and thrashing around as the Captain tried to hold him still. The others were waiting and watching anxiously.

"Owen, is that antidote ready?" Jack shouted over the Doctor's screams.

Owen ran to his side and produced the needle.

"Hold him still." Owen ordered.

"I can't. Ianto, help me." Jack commanded.

As Ianto rushed to help them, Tosh and Gwen shuffled towards each other and grabbed hold of each other. They watched as Ianto and Jack pinned the Doctor down while Owen injected him with the antidote.

The three team members took a step back as the Doctor's cries grew quieter and he lay still. Jack looked between the Doctor and the machines anxiously. They indicated that everything was fine but Jack wasn't going to be happy until the Doctor woke up. Ianto put a hand on Jack's shoulder and the Captain placed his hand over the younger man's.

Owen walked over to stand between the two girls and put his arms around them. He kissed the top of Gwen's head and she leant it on his shoulder.

The Doctor's eyes fluttered open and he looked around at the team.

"Well, that was interesting." He said.

Jack broke into a grin as he went to help the Doctor sit up.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked.

"Well, I went to see everyone one last time and I did and it was fun. After that, I decided to do some sight seeing. I visited the planet Midnight again. Beautiful place but they'd just had an outbreak of some kind of flu. A virus that's deadly to Time Lords. If I'd have known, I wouldn't have gone." The Doctor explained.

"But why did you come back here? All the hospitals in all the different galaxies you could have chosen. Ones that know how to cure you. Why here?" Jack frowned.

The Doctor looked straight at Owen and the others all turned to look at him too.

"I knew that Owen could do it." He answered. "And I knew that you trusted him Jack, so he must be pretty good. I must say, he proved me right. I feel great."

Gwen smiled up at Owen proudly as he looked away bashfully.

"He's amazing." She said.

"How did you know this wasn't your time?" Jack asked.

"If I'm going to die, I'm not going to let it be some flu virus that takes me out." He replied. "I want to go out saving a planet somewhere or doing something heroic." Jack chuckled as the Doctor smiled his impish grin. He looked around at the team before standing up. "I should be going now. Thank you, Owen. You saved my life."

"You saved mine first – and Gwen's." Owen said as he shook the Doctor's hand. "I guess I got to thank you after all, not under the circumstances I would have liked but still, I got to say thanks."

"I guess you did." The Doctor nodded. He turned to Gwen and took her hand to shake it. "Gwen, it was a pleasure -" He noticed her free hand clutching her side and the bandage showing through her t-shirt. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing." She told him.

"She was shot." Owen said.

"Honestly, can't you lot last five minutes without getting shot?" The Doctor asked. He sighed and shook his head as he started to lead her out of the room. "Come on, come with me to the TARDIS. We'll get the nanogenes to fix you up."

"Oh, you really don't have to." Gwen protested. "You've done enough for us already. It'll heal soon enough."

"Oh, stop arguing." The Doctor sighed.

She looked around at the others for help but they just shrugged and followed. With a sigh, Gwen let the Doctor lead her out to the TARDIS.

"You know, these trips between the TARDIS and the Hub would be a lot quicker if you stopped parking over the quick exit." Jack commented.

"Sorry Jack, need the perception filter and it's the best spot to refuel." The Doctor replied. "In we go." They entered the TARDIS and walked over to the central controls. The Doctor went to remove her bandage when he noticed Owen watching them with his arms folded across his chest. "Owen, could you please remove Miss Cooper's bandage?"

Owen quickly stepped forward to do as he said.

"Jealous much?" Gwen breathed in his ear. She cringed and looked away as her wound was uncovered. "Does it...does it hurt?" She asked as the Doctor snapped his fingers to summon the nanogenes.

"No, it just...tingles." Owen answered. "It's a bit weird."

"Ok Owen, I'll let you do this one." The Doctor said. He grabbed Owen's hand as if to shake it and transferred the nanogenes to his hand. When he pulled away, the tiny, golden lights stayed around Owen's hand. "Now gently put your hand over Gwen's wound."

Owen took a step closer to Gwen and they gazed into each other's eyes as he rested his hand on her side. If they were alone, she would have leant forward and kissed him but they weren't so she looked away to stop herself.

As Owen had said, she felt a strange tingling sensation as the nanogenes began to knit her skin back together.

A few moments later, the feeling stopped and she looked down at where Owen's hand was still resting. The nanogenes faded from view and the two looked back at each other. Owen slowly removed his hand and glanced down.

When he smiled, Gwen quickly looked down and saw that her wound had completely healed. She also noticed that the tiny scars from the last time had gone too.

She turned and pulled the Doctor into a hug. He smiled in surprise and hugged her back. When she pulled away, she kissed him on the cheek causing a red tinge to appear on his face.

"Thank you." She smiled. "For everything. You have done so much for us."

"It's what I do." The Doctor shrugged. "Well, it's been good to see you all again but I really do have to go now."

"Will you come back?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, I expect so." He nodded. "I might look a little different next time but it'll still be me."

All the Torchwood members apart from Jack, looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Goodbye Doc, I hope we see you again soon." Jack smiled. "Come on guys."

The team smiled at the Doctor as they followed Jack out of the TARDIS. They turned and watched as it faded from view, shielding their faces from the strong wind it whipped up.

"Jack, what did the Doctor mean by 'I might look a little different next time'?" Tosh asked.

"It's a long story." Jack chuckled. "Ianto, Bilis' body is still in the back of the SUV. Help me get it down to the morgue?"

Tosh, Gwen and Owen headed back into the Hub while Jack and Ianto headed to the SUV.

Tosh left the couple and went up to the meeting room to wait for Ianto to come back and make a fresh pot of coffee. Gwen and Owen walked over to their workstations and she turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I am so proud of you, Owen Harper." She told him. "You could've bottled out but you didn't. You stayed with it and look what happened. You saved the Doctor's life."

"I only stuck with it because I had you by my side to help me through." He said honestly.

She smiled as he leant in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. As they pulled away, Gwen bit her bottom lip and let her eyes drop to his chest and back.

"Owen...I don't have a big hole in my side any more." She said.

"No, you don't." Owen replied. Gwen raised an eyebrow and waited for him to get it. She saw it hit him and he smirked. "Oh, no...you don't, do you?"

"Nope." She grinned.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. Owen's arms cradled her tighter to his chest as her hands ran through his hair. They pulled away as their lungs screamed for air.

"Your place or mine?" He growled.

"Mine. It's closer." She answered.

"Right." He said. They looked hungrily into each other's eyes as they breathed heavily. "We're going to have to let go because I am very close to pushing you up against the nearest wall."

"Ok." Gwen nodded.

Neither of them let go and Gwen's grip seemed to get tighter.

"Alright, on three." He said and Gwen quickly nodded in response. "Ok. One...two...three..."

They forced themselves away from each other just as Jack and Ianto walked into the main area of the Hub.

"Ok, Bilis is in the morgue." Jack told them. "Hopefully we won't be having any more trouble with giant gods."

"He's finally at rest." Gwen said quietly. "Probably for the first time in years."

Jack nodded with a grave expression on his face before changing the subject.

"Ok. Owen, I want you to record the virus the Doctor was infected with and the cure you used. Also, write down the cure you'd use on humans. You never know when we're going to need it." Jack ordered. "Gwen, write a personal profile on Bilis and give it to Ianto who can file it away with the research we did on Abaddon. Ianto, just supply us with cups of your most amazing coffee."

"Yes sir." Ianto smiled and made his way up to the coffee machine.

As Gwen and Owen worked, they cast each other hungry glances. They were both counting down the hours until they could go home.

Gwen had chosen to work at Suzie's old workstation as she couldn't concentrate with Owen being so close to her. Her stomach turned back flips every time she looked at him. Tonight wasn't going to be just about tearing each other's clothes off, although she was looking forward to that, it would be the mark of the start of their relationship.

He looked up as she was gazing at him and she noticed the look in his eyes had changed. It wasn't hungry like it had been seconds before when they'd glanced at each other. It was warm and tender.

She frowned slightly as he looked away and pulled out his phone. Seconds later, she felt her pocket vibrate and reached for her own phone. A smile spread across her face as she read the text message from Owen.

"__I love you  
>xxx"<em>_

She looked back up at him to find him watching her. Blowing him a kiss, she text back a reply.

"__I love you too  
>xxx"<em>_

"You two sending each other dirty messages?" Jack asked as he came out of his office.

"Yeah we are." Owen grinned. "Do you want to see?"

"No we're not Jack." Gwen snapped. "Ignore him."

"Well, whatever you're doing, I don't care. How are those reports coming along?" He asked.

"I'm finished." Owen answered.

"Yeah, me too." Gwen nodded.

"Then take your dirty messages and go home." He smiled.

"We were not sending dirty messages." Gwen growled through gritted teeth.

"Whatever." Jack chuckled. "Go home, it's getting late and it's been another one of those long days. Owen, that was some good work today. You did me proud."

Owen nodded his head slightly as he pulled on his jacket. He walked towards Gwen who was stood waiting for him. She held out her hand and smiled as he took it.

"He's done us all proud." She said.

Owen rolled his eyes as Jack smiled and watched them go.

Gwen giggled as she tried to let them into her flat. Owen's hands and lips had already attached themselves to her making it difficult for her to put the key in the lock. She turned in his arms, once she'd managed to get the door open, and clamped her lips over his. They fumbled their way over to the sofa, losing jackets, shoes and Owen's shirt along the way. Gwen pushed him down onto the sofa and straddled his lap. She pressed herself into him as his arms wrapped around her and his tongue trailed over her lip. They pulled away as he slipped her t-shirt over her head.

"Call me Doctor Harper again." He whispered as she started to trail kisses down his neck. "I love the way you say it."

Gwen pulled away and stood up, grinning mischievously. He frowned as she started to walk out of the room.

"Calling Doctor Harper to the bedroom." She called over her shoulder.

Owen was on his feet in seconds and he ran to the bedroom, scooping her up on the way.

Later, Gwen watched Owen sleeping, her hand over his beating heart. A few days ago, she'd thought she'd lost Owen for good but here he was, his warm body by her side. She'd never felt so happy in all her life and she thanked whatever gods were smiling down on her.

As she lay herself down beside him, he rolled towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Burying her face in his chest, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

****A/N:**** I'm afraid that's the end of this one. I tried to make it as long as I could but I have no idea where to take this now. I have two more ideas I'm going to write that I've been thinking about for a while now so hopefully they'll be longer.


End file.
